marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Jeffrey Mace (Life-Model Decoy)
(undercover) |status = Destroyed |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''The Man Behind the Shield'' *''Self Control'' *''Identity and Change'' (mentioned) |actor = Jason O'Mara}} Jeffrey Mace was the Life-Model Decoy of the real Jeffrey Mace who was sent on a secret mission by Holden Radcliffe to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. and execute all the Inhumans for Anton Ivanov. The LMD's plan was revealed however and Mace attempted to rally the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agents against those who had discovered their plans, only to be confronted by Quake and be destroyed. Biography LMD Mission Manipulating S.H.I.E.L.D. Having been captured by Anton Ivanov, the real Jeffrey Mace was tortured by Ivanov and then beaten by Russian thugs. As Phil Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie were helping him out of the Russian bunker, they was captured by Holden Radcliffe and Aida and replaced with Life-Model Decoys that were sent to infiltrate the Playground. Mace's LMD pretended to be injured as he was dragged out and regrouped with Jemma Simmons and Daisy Johnson, at which point Phil Coulson's LMD ordered everyone to return back to the Playground.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield Once back at the Playground, Mace's LMD arrived in the lab, claiming to have recovered well enough from his ordeal and spoke with Simmons and Leo Fitz's LMD, informing them that they were planning on bringing all of the remaining Inhumans to the base for their own protection, claiming that Ivanov was clearly ready to complete his plans for the Watchdogs. Mace's LMD then tried to get Simmons alone in his office to scan her brain too, however Simmons and Fitz's LMD made a point that they wanted to stick together throughout their mission Mace's LMD then spoke with Coulson's LMD about their need to scan and replace Simmons and Johnson as soon as possible without being detected, as Coulson noted that they were still outnumbered inside the base. Coulson then explained that in the mean time Johnson would be contacting all the Inhumans and bringing them to the base ready to be executed on site, as were Ivanov's orders. Coulson's LMD then reminded Mace's LMD to collect the Daisy Johnson LMDs from Zephyr One and bring them onto the base ready to soon replace her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.15: Self Control Schemes Discovered When Leo Fitz's LMD was destroyed by Jemma Simmons, Mace and Phil Coulson's LMDs were called to look at his body. Mace attempted to tell Fisher and the other agents that Simmons was the Life-Model Decoy, however it was soon discovered that Fitz was in fact a robot. Before the entire base could be scanned, Coulson shot the two agents before Mace struck the other one with incredible force while Coulson beat him to death. They were then informed by Alphonso Mackenzie's LMD that Daisy Johnson had also learned the truth. Mace then put the entire base onto lockdown, shut down the security feeds before putting on the Patriot Suit and gathering the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agents together. Mace's LMD then proceeded to tell all of the agents that Johnson and Simmons had been kidnapped and were in fact the Life-Model Decoys, ordering them not to be fooled by their appearance and shot them in either their chest or their spine in order to preserve their own brains before Mackenzie's LMD ordered them to move out. Just as Mace was exploring the Playground with Coulson's LMD, he gave orders to his men before witnessing a small car driving via remote control throughout the base before crashing against a wall. Mace's LMD went to investigate before a bomb was detonated, causing sleeping gas to run through the entire base and knock out everyone but the LMDs. Coulson noted that this was a smart move before Mace ordered the lights to be shut off as they could use their Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implants to see better in the dark than normal humans could. Showdown with Quake As Mace's LMD explored the wreckage of the base, he was suddenly shot multiple times by Quake using the Shotgun-Axe, all of which he was unharmed by. Quake then attempted to strike him with the axe blade, only for the Mace LMD to catch it midair, disarming Quake and knocking her down. The pair then engaged in a fight in which Quake proved herself to be the superior fighter, using her own Inhuman powers to give herself an edge, however Mace proved himself to be much stronger and could not feel pain despite all of Quake's many attacks. ]] Their fight soon moved into the burning lab, with Quake noting her frustration that Mace was not even winded from the fight while she was nearly completely exhausted. The Mace LMD insisted that it was not his intention to hurt her, but Quake noted that was not how it felt before striking him with a computer screen. Quake continued striking the Mace LMD with any weapons near her until she fired a shockwave under his feet, knocking him over, before stabbing him with an electric weapon, which short-circuited all of his robotics and killed the machine. Powers *'Android Physiology:' Being an android, the LMD Mace's physiology is superior to that of a human. **'Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant': To be added **'Quantum Brain': To be added Equipment *'Patriot Suit': To be added Relationships *Jeffrey Mace † - Template Allies *Holden Radcliffe † - Creator *Aida - Creator *Phil Coulson (Life-Model Decoy) † *Leo Fitz (Life-Model Decoy) † *Alphonso Mackenzie (Life-Model Decoy) † Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Daisy Johnson - Killer **Jemma Simmons **Piper **Davis † **Prince † **Fisher † References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Life-Model Decoys Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Daisy Johnson